Race to Witch Mountain 2-Race to save Earth
by Writer1698
Summary: It's been 10 years since Jack and Alex saw Seth and Sara. But they are returning with devastating news. The antidote they brought back has worn off and the planet is worse than before. Now their race is about to launch a full scale attack on Earth. Can Jack, Alex, Seth and Sara protect Earth and everyone on it before they are wiped out, even when Earth isn't safe for Seth and Sara?
1. Bad Dream

Epilogue:

Jack was asleep, he didn't know if he was having a nightmare or not but he can clearly hear a girl's voice in his head and she is saying only one word. His name.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" said the voice. Jack knew the voice from somewhere but didn't know. The voice sounded pleading, like it needed help but Jack didn't know what to do, but the voice grew fainter.

"Don't go, what's wrong?" Jack called out in his mind, but received no answer. Instead he jerked himself awake, and flopped himself on his pillow and looked at his watch, 3:45 am the watch told him. Jack groaned and the powerful drug of sleep and exhaustion pulled him back under again.


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 1:

The next time Jack woke up it was 7am and he heard another familiar voice "Jack, are you up yet?" the voice asked. Jack got up and smiled, the all too familiar voice asking him was he up was a delight to hear. He walked sleepily downstairs and crept quietly to a figure near the cooker.

"Hi, beautiful" Jack whispered in the ear of the voice, and the figure turned around to reveal Alex. "Morning, honey. I hope you're hungry" she said kissing him.

"Famished" Jack replied sitting down. Alex brought him a massive plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast, but instead of tucking right in, Jack stared at it, Alex looked at him when she had her breakfast "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked "You look awful". The truth was, Jack did feel awful, like he was rotting from the inside, but he didn't want Alex to worry.

"Nothing its fine" Jack answered, starting to eat his breakfast, despite not feeling hungry. But Alex was rubbing her stomach "Oh the baby is kicking today. To think it has been really 10 years since we last saw Seth and Sara, I wonder if they completed their mission" she said.

Jack froze and dropped his fork, but he ignored it, the dream voice was Sara's and she was asking for help. "Sara" he mumbled to himself.

"Jack what's wrong?" Alex asked worryingly. Unable to contain it no longer, Jack told Alex the dream he had had and that it was Sara's voice that was calling for help. Alex didn't interrupt and when Jack had finished, she sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I don't see how Sara would need our help, if they got back home safety, then they wouldn't have needed our help." she said. Jack did see her point but there was still one problem. Why would Sara ask for help if their mission was a success? That was the question that kept rolling around Jack's head but couldn't find an answer. Alex's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Have you had dreams like this before?" she asked

"No, it's the first one" Jack answered

"Well we can discuss this when we finish work today. We have a book signing at 9 and a conference at 12, the cleaner will be here in 15 minutes so why not go get ready, Jack?" Alex asked. Jack picked up his plate of half eaten food and put it in the sink and planted a kiss right on Alex's lips and rubbing her bump.

"I love you. To think, we are going to have our own family soon" he said. Once up stared he turned on the shower, took off his clothes and got in. He felt a lot better under the hot spray of the shower and after his shower he felt almost normal. He got dressed and there was a knock at the door. He went downstairs and opened the door and revealed Sandy Evans, an 18 year old girl with a little too much energy and Jack and Alex's cleaner.

"Hi!" she beamed.

"Hello, Sandy, please come in" Jack said

Sandy immediately bustled in and saw Alex "You're getting bigger each day. The baby must be growing" she said dreamily

"Thank you" Alex said in a dull voice "We had better get going otherwise we will be late" Alex concluded, grabbing her coat.


	3. Signing to slumber to sandy desert

Chapter 2:

The next few hours were a blur, next thing Jack knew, he was repeating the same 'Thank you" about 500 times at the book signing and then he is standing next to Alex in the conference. But all of a sudden, Jack felt sick and woozy. Alex's words become too warped and dull to here and then finally Jack blacked out. He was having the same dream he had that morning but it was clearer "Jack…. help us…please…. tonight" the voice said. These words meant nothing to Jack, when he opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed when he heard Alex's angry voice.

"What do you mean I can't see my husband, I'm going in whether you like it or not, solider" Jack smiled. He hadn't heard her use the word 'solider' in years. Alex burst into the emergency room and found Jack "Jack!" she wept, throwing her arms around him. Jack's smile widened when she did this. "Is there something wrong with you, baby? Are you sick?" she asked at lightning speed. Jack didn't get to answer because the doctor answered.

"He is perfectly fine, he just fainted, we can release with some tablets he can take, so this doesn't happen again" Jack was perfectly happy with what the doctor had said because the sooner he can get out, the sooner he can tell Alex what had happened.

A few hours and 3 tablets later, Jack was back home and feeling fine. "So what happened at the conference? Was it another dream?" Alex wondered. Jack told her his dream, and when he finished. Alex leapt up and grabbed her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked

"Isn't it obvious? They want us to meet them at the crash site when they landed the first time, tonight!" she answered. Jack grinned, once Alex had her mind on something, there is no stopping her.

It was 9pm when they had got to the crash site and the sun was just a mere smudge in the distance and there was no spaceship to greet them.

"Maybe it was just a dream" Alex suggested

"No! It was too real to be a dream and it to happen twice. No, they are coming" Jack answered. But as time dragged on there was no sign of Seth and Sara's spaceship. Jack looked at his watch, 1:30am told the watch. Jack himself was starting to lose hope.

"Come on honey, let's go home" Alex said sadly.


	4. Reunion of friends

Chapter 3:

With a heavy heart, Jack got into his car and just as he turned on the engine, a moving white light in the sky. "Alex look!" Jack pointed. Alex saw the light.

"Maybe it's a plane. Let's go, I'm getting tired." she told him but Jack got out of the car and looked up, the white light was getting bigger and it was coming towards them. The white light was too bright and Jack covered his eyes and when it had dimmed down, Alex was next to him. A large spaceship loomed before them. Jack jumped for joy, Alex kissed him on the cheek. The door of the spaceship opened and it was too bright to see who it was that was standing there.

"Seth? Sara? Is that you?" Jack called out

"Jack Bruno!" a voice replied. Two figures moved down from the spaceship and revealed Seth and Sara, both wearing similar white overalls like the ones that they were wearing when they left and both looked extremely pale and thin, like they hadn't eaten for weeks and both of them had scars and bruises. Sara had deep cut just above her eye and Seth had a gash down the side of his face but both couldn't be happier to see Jack and Alex.

"Look at you two. You've grown." Alex squealed. Seth and Sara ran and hugged Alex and Jack. "It's been too long" Seth said happily, but sounded weary

"10 years!" Alex answered, punching Seth hard in the arm, making him sway back and forth "Wouldn't harm for you to come and visit"

"What was that for?" Seth moaned, rubbing his arm

"It's a sign of friendship" Alex told him

"Should I do it to you?" Seth asked

"No" Alex laughed

"You got my message, Jack. Thank you" Sara said, hugging Jack. She sounded just as weary as Seth.

"I had to come. I don't let down my friends. But Alex is right. You both have grown so much since we last saw you." Jack said

"Nearly taller than you, Jack" Seth said mischievously

"You're still the same teenagers who got into my cab 10 years ago." Jack smiled giving both Seth and Sara another hug.

"You haven't changed one bit, Jack" Sara said

"Kinda. Apart from losing my hair, we got married while you were away and we are going to have a baby soon" Jack said, wrapping an arm around Alex

"Really?" Sara squealed

"Congratulations to both of you!" Seth said. But they were interrupted as helicopters were coming in fast.

"Everyone, get in." Jack pointed to the car, the others immediately ran to the car.

"What do we do about their ship?" Alex asked

"Leave it, there is no time now. Get in!" Jack shouted, Alex got in and Jack revved the engine and sped away with the lights off, thankfully the people in the helicopters didn't see the car that went past it, they had their greedy eyes set on what had landed on Earth.


	5. Healing

Chapter 4:

After the narrow escape, Jack took the others back home. "Here, sit down" Jack indicate to the couch, Seth and Sara collapsed in exhaustion. Jack went upstairs to fetch some clothes for Seth. "Here, like you said, you nearly as tall as me so these should fit. Just use the room upstairs to your left to get changed" Jack said, handing Seth the clothes, Seth smiled weakly and disappeared to get changed.

"We better get you some clothes too, Sara. Come on" Alex said. Sara followed her with some assistance from Alex. After a few minutes, Seth returned wearing blue jeans and white polo shirt, Sara appeared a minute later, wearing a blue dress. Alex dumped their old white overalls in the bin.

"Let me treat those wounds" Alex said, pulling down the first aid kit. A few moans of pain later, the wounds had been safely bandaged up, Jack gave the siblings something to eat "Here, have this!" Jack told them, giving them giving them a dozen cheese sandwiches, 2 apples and a tall glass of water each. The two eagerly devoured everything with no intention of stopping "Hey. You'll give yourself indigestion doing that" Jack told them. Seth and Sara took the idea and slowed down, when they had finished, they both looked a lot better

"Tell you what, its late, why don't we get some rest and you can explain everything in the morning over breakfast." decided Alex

"Thank you very much." Sara said happily

"We are indeed in your debt" Seth added

"There is no need for debts, you two are like family. If you want, you can sleep on the couch, I'll get you a blanket each." Alex answered kindly, before disappearing upstairs. After a few seconds of silence, Seth broke the silence.

"We can't thank you enough for all you have done for us." he said

"Like Alex said, there is no need to be thanking us, if it wasn't for you two picking my cab, I would still be a cab driver" Jack said. Alex returned from getting blankets and gave one each to Seth and Sarah. The two siblings were asleep immediately.

"Come on, we better leave them in peace, they look like they have been to Hell and back. They need their rest" Alex said before walking upstairs, Jack soon followed suit.


	6. Ambush before breakfast

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Jack and Alex were trying to get every bit of information on what happened to the two siblings "So what is going on, guys. You called us 9 years ago yet you come now. What happened?" Jack asked. Sara was the first to answer

"Your right, Jack. When we got back to Stegaetra, our home planet, it turns out that the antidote that we had taken back did work and we were treated like heroes and our parents were released and we were reunited with them once again. We were going to return to tell you that it was successful, yet, it faded away quickly and everything died off again, except at an even faster rate than before." Sara told them, Seth continued the story

"Me and Sara were captured and thrown into prison to rot like our dying planet, our parents were also captured. But Sara had the idea of contacting you through telepathy. You did answer but it was very faint because Sara was so hungry. I tried giving her my food so she get more energy to contact you but she wouldn't take any" Seth said

"So how did you escape?" Alex asked

"Our parents helped us to escape they didn't tell us how they managed to escape but they did, but when we got in our ship, they wouldn't come with us, we wanted them to but they wouldn't, by the time we started our ship and started to pull away, soldiers surrounded our parents and they….they" Sara couldn't finish the sentence but it was clear what had happened. Tears started to well in Sara's eyes, Seth's as well, Jack and Alex looked horrified, now knowing what happened.

"But surely you would have been a lot weaker flying that ship" Jack interrupted

"There was little food on the ship but it wasn't enough. We were locked in the prison for 9 years with little food or water, sometimes none at all" Sara answered.

"That's terrible" Alex gasped

"We then received a hologram from our home planet. They told us that we would be spared if we never went back, if we did, we would be immediately detained and killed. So we went to the only place in the galaxy where we knew there were people who would keep us safe, Earth." Seth continued.

"You both are more than welcome to stay with us." Jack told them, Alex nodding in agreement

"You're very kind however it gets much worse. Whilst we were being held captive, we were summoned to see what they would do with us, yet we were spared because our great leader remembered of Earth. Now, fear of being killed off has given our military permission to commandeer this planet" Sara informed.

"But that's crazy, it would cause a war that will kill billions of innocent people" Alex said "We tried to stop them ourselves but they wouldn't listen" Seth added "This war will decide who has this planet" "If there is a planet left" Jack butted in.

"How do we stop them?" Alex asked

"We could go back to your planet and ask nicely" Jack suggested, but the siblings were not up for that idea

"We will be captured and killed, all of us" Sara shouted

"Take it easy, I was joking" Jack said

"Well it wasn't funny" Seth added sourly, walking away from the kitchen table and walking to the window to look outside

"You two are the only people in the galaxy that we can trust."

"You know that you can trust us, you know that?" Jack asked

"Of course we can, that's why we are asking for your help." Sara added

"Let's eat this breakfast before it goes cold, hey?" Alex asked, bringing 4 large dishes of food to the table. Before anyone could move, immediately, about 20 men all armed with guns, burst into the house holding them all hostage. Seth knocked out one of the men but another struck Seth in the side of the head with his gun and Seth fell to the floor and stopped moving.

"Seth!" Sara screamed, trying to get to her brother but was held back by the armed guards

"Damn!" Alex cursed, and a man in suit and a black overcoat walked in with a smug look on his face.

"Something smells good" the man said.


	7. Carl Myers

Chapter 6

"Who are you? What are you doing here" Jack snapped at the man.

"My name is Carl Myers and I work for U.S.A.R.T. And don't worry, the alien will be fine" Myers answered snobbishly, straightening his tie and looking at the unconscious Seth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jack

"United States Alien Removal Team. They are very secret and very few people know about them and what they do" Alex answered immediately

"You have to be Dr. Alex Friedman" Myers concluded

"Have quite the reputation now" "You have quite a reputation yourself about what you do to aliens, its sick and inhumane" Alex spat

"Not my problem, I have done my job, take these aliens away" Myers ordered. Two soldiers grabbed Seth by the arms and hauled him up and dragged him out of the room.

"They are not aliens" Alex shouted

"Oh please we know fully well that you were with the aliens when their spaceship crashed." Myers laughed

"We had no idea that an alien spaceship had crashed" Jack added "You left tyre tacks that were moving away from the spaceship. And the car's tyres were registered to a Mustang. There are a number of Mustangs in this area yet the thing I found interesting was your book 'Race to Witch Mountain' The fact that you drive into the middle of the desert at night would indicate that these are the same aliens that came here nearly 10 years ago." Myers confirmed

"Well, this is a surprise. The man has a brain of his own. Where did you get it? Out of a garbage can?" asked Jack

"And what's to say that my methods are inhumane, they aren't even from this planet" Myers fired back nastily "Take these as well" A solider grabbed Sara's arm but she wasn't going to leave easy.

"No!" she screamed

"Please, talk some sense into her or we will have to put her down like that boy who was stupid enough to think that he can resist us" Sara stopped fighting to glare at Myers, but did as she was told.

"Good, that's better" Myers said snidely. "I'm worried about Seth and Sara" Alex whispered worryingly. Myers had heard what Alex had said.

"You're concerned about those freaks that you call friends? How sweet" Myers said with a sneer on his face

"Make one more comment our friends and let's see long that sneer lasts for when I'm finished with you." Jack threatened, showing the same look of hatred towards Myers as Sara.

Once in the cars, they were immediately driven away and all too soon, the familiar Witch Mountain loomed above them.

"Great, not here again." Alex moaned. Once the cars had stopped, Jack and Alex were pushed out of the car.

"Watch it, I am pregnant, you know" Alex shouted. The solider that pushed Alex looked slightly guilty. Once outside, Jack got a quick glance at Seth and Sara, both were being taken away but Seth on a trolley. Sara looked at Jack and Alex with frightened and pleading eyes. All Jack could do was nod to let her know that things will be fine.

"What are you going to do to them?" Jack asked

"A few experiments, but the question is, what to do with you?" Myers wondered

"First we need to talk" Alex said

"Fine let's go to my office" Myers added, showing them the way.


	8. Witch Mountain

Chapter 7

After a short walk, they had reached Myers' office. "So what would you like to talk about?" asked Myers

"I would like to complement you on your hard work of rebuilding this dump after the mess it was left in last time" Jack said sarcastically

"Very funny" Myers retorted

"We want to discuss the fact that the same race that Sara and Seth came from are coming to Earth to take over. Sara and Seth came in peace and with the warning that their race will take over if we are not prepared for an alien invasion. Sara and Seth are good people and their parents were killed because they made a mistake. Please let them go and they can help you fight off this war" Alex said.

Unfortunately, Myers wasn't so forgiving. "My heart bleeds for them and I have no time for some cock bull story about an alien invasion." Myers said

"It's the truth, otherwise why would they be here?" Jack asked "You're guess is as good as mine and the only aliens that I know of are the ones that are locked away where they can't harm anyone" Myers

"They wouldn't harm anyone" Alex protested

"You lay one finger on either of them and you won't be alive to see this invasion." Jack snapped, pointing a threating finger at Myers

"Oh please, enough with the death threats, there will be no-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!


	9. Race to escape

Chapter 8

The floor of the office shook violently as a hole in the wall was ripped open by the explosion. In that time, Jack had wrapped his hands around Myers' throat. "Get off me!" Myers' choked, his face turning purple.

"Where are Seth and Sara? Tell me now" Jack growled

"They're in the cells on the bottom floor" choked Myers "Thanks" Jack said and hurled Myers through the office door and Myers laid on the floor, groaning in pain. Jack and Alex jumped over him and ran downstairs "Hey- the" a solider called but Jack was too quick and punched him square in the face, causing him to smash his head on the wall and passed out. Alex and Jack hurtled down the stairs like bullets, not passing anymore soldiers, as the soldiers were more focused on what was trying to break in, not break out. They eventually found the cells and the one which was holding the siblings captive. Seth still looked just as lifeless as when they were brought in and Sara was stoking his face

"Sara" Jack whispered. Sara looked at the door and saw them, her face broke into a wide smile "Stand back" Jack instructed, Sara did as she was told and with one powerful kick from Jack, the door came clean off its hinges

"How's Seth?" Alex asked

"He isn't waking up, he must have been struck harder than I thought" Sara wept, staring at her unconscious brother. It seemed that Sara was right, there was blood slowly falling from the bruise on Seth's head, blood couldn't be a good sign.

"Don't worry, it'll take more than that to take Seth down" Jack smiled. Sara smiled back.

"Here, let's get you out of her so we can discuss what we do next." Alex told her.

"Good idea. Sara, you grab one of Seth's arms and I'll grab the other" Jack added. Sara grabbed Seth's arm and Jack grabbed the other and they were able to pull him up.

"Come on, we can take one of the trucks out of here." Alex said. Holding Seth up was taking every bit of energy that Jack and Sara could muster, their determination was easily shown. They were near the car park when they saw a figure merge from the shadows. Jack's heart dropped like a stone and smashed into a million pieces. The figure before them was a Siphon, the last one that Jack remembered was disintegrated then he realised that Sara had told him that Siphons are bred and created by their army to kill. This Siphon was just as dangerous and malicious looking than the last one. "That's just great, move!" Jack shouted, and they ran for their lives with the Siphon in hot pursuit. Luckily, a wall collapsed above the Siphon and it was just enough for the others to find a car which still had the keys in them. Seth was carefully put in the back and Sara hopped in also and Jack and Alex got in the front. Jack started the engine and pulled away.

"Adios, Witch Mountain" Jack shouted in relief as it vanished from view.


	10. Regrouping

Chapter 9

"Wasn't that a-?" Alex puffed

"Siphon, yes" Sara gasped, clutching her side "The species that are bred to kill"

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Alex

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sick after running." she said. A soft moan was heard from behind and everyone looked to see Seth was waking up.

"Seth, are you alright" Sara wondered. Seth's eyes finally opened and his hand went to where he had be struck.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily, looking around.

"Just escaped from Witch Mountain, again." Alex told him. Seth looked horrified but winced in pain, his hand going straight to his head.

"You took quite the blow to the head there, kid. But we will get something on that bruise very soon" Jack promised. Seth gave a weak smile.

"Thank you" he said and in seconds, he was asleep.

"Leave him, he will need the rest" Alex said, Sara nodded.

"The next problem is about that Siphon. It'll be after us soon" Sara said.

"Your right but the guys back at Witch Mountain won't let it go easily so we will ditch the truck close to our house and walk the rest of the way" Jack added. Jack appeared to be right, there was still no sign of the Siphon when they woke up Seth and ditched the car and made it safely back to the house. But there was someone else waiting for them at the front door of the house. It wasn't the Siphon or Myers..


	11. Plan B

Chapter 10

It was Sandy. "Hi, I saw that your front door was broken in and when I went inside, nothing was stolen. But don't worry, I've held down the fort" She said hurriedly, with a hint of pride in her voice. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at Seth and Sara before Jack and Alex could say thank you

"These are our friends, Sara and Seth. Seth had a knock to the head so could you get some ice, please Sandy?" Jack asked

"No problem" Sandy answered, shaking the siblings' hands before disappearing in the house

"We better get in" Alex said, steering the partly conscious Seth inside, with Jack and Sara following suit. Sandy appeared with an ice pack for Seth

"Here you go" she said "That'll be all. Thanks, Sandy" Alex thanked

"Any time. Take care, now" Sandy beamed, before bustling out of the house.

"Hear put this on the bump. It'll stop the swelling" Alex gave the ice pack to Seth. He let out a sigh of relief when he put the ice pack to his bruise and he snapped back to reality.

"So what the plan?" Alex wondered "There is no way that we can go onto the front line with no weapons, will be shot dead in 5 seconds."

"We do, however, have a ship" Jack added. Sara had another idea

"Jack do you remember suggesting that we try to reason with our kind? she asked

"I do, but I was joking. You're not honestly thinking of doing that? It's suicide" Jack told her.

Seth was thinking on the same lines as Jack "We will be killed instantly, don't think about doing it, Sara. I cannot lose you as well as our parents" he added

"If it means saving this planet than I am more than willing to take risks" Sarah said stubbornly.

"Well seeing as that we could be all dead soon, we might as well give it a try" Alex interrupted, the others nodded in agreement

"Good, now that is settled, let's go and confront the big bad wolf, or in your case, alien" Jack said, picking up the little device and much to Seth's and Sara's looks of disapproval.


	12. Returning to Witch Mountain

Chapter 11:

Once outside, they were just leaving when something collided with Jack's car and it exploded, the once Mustang was now in bits and the rest was engulfed in flames. Jack started in horror at his favourite car and whirled his head around in anger to see who was responsible. But his anger turned to fear, when he looked up and saw the Siphon was flying above them on a jetpack.

"What? He is still alive? He was vaporized by our ship's core" Seth said.

"Seth this is another Siphon. You didn't know because you were out cold." Sara explained

"Move" Jack shouted, and pushed Sara out the way as a shockwave skimmed past their heads and hit the house causing the house to be torn apart.

"Sara read my mind, do what I'm thinking" Jack ordered, but the Siphon wasn't going to wait as it aimed another well aimed shot at Sara, it would have hit her if it wasn't for Seth. He lunged in the way and took the hit and didn't seem fazed at all.

"Seth, you're still weak" Sara screamed

"Focus on Jack's thoughts, Sara and do as he says. I will be fine" he smiled confidently at his sister "You're gonna have to better than that, you test tube freak" Seth shouted tauntingly at the Siphon. This seem to have struck a nerve and the Siphon sped toward Seth but he saw it coming and the Siphon passed by him and smashed into the floor.

"Is that all you can do?" Seth teased. The Siphon let loose a large roar as it appeared to be really mad and charged at Seth, but he ducked out of the way of the Siphon's punches and if a punch got too close, it would pass right through Seth's body and it seems that his taunting at the Siphon was doing the trick because it had taken its mind off the real problem. Sara.

"Sara, now!" Jack shouted. Sara threw her arms out and the flaming Mustang flew toward the fighting pair. Seth ducked just in time but the Siphon wasn't so lucky. The Mustang collided full force with the Siphon and both went flying down the street.

"Now let's move" Jack said, lifting Alex up and running in the opposite direction. The siblings were in hot pursuit.

"We can get the truck that we left about a block away, if we can make it in time" Jack said. Seth and Sara nodded in agreement. They reached the car and just as they got in, the Siphon shot in the air, looking around frantically. "Come on let's move" Alex said, Jack turned on the engine and turned in the opposite direction, just as the thought they were safe. A shockwave wave comes out of nowhere and blasted the road in front of the car, the four looked up and the Siphon was still on their trail. "Hang on" Jack said, as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

"Sara, give us a hand" Jack called. Sara nodded and put out one of her hands and the car shot through the streets reaching a speed of 150 miles per hour. The Siphon was left far behind.

"Yes" Alex cheered

"Right lets head to Witch Mountain." Jack said

"Sara you can stop now" Sara withdrew her hand and the car slowed down.

"You never told us when your race will start to attack" Alex asked

"The attack will commence at sundown" answered Seth.

"Then we haven't got a lot of time, Sara we need your help." Jack said and once again the car lurched forward to the distant Witch Mountain.


	13. Ambushed again

Chapter 12

When the gang reached Witch Mountain, the sun was just starting to set.

"We have 1 hour before the invasion begins" Seth declared

"How you know" Alex looked puzzled

"Back home, we tell time by the sun" Sara answered

"Ok, let's move" Jack started but were ambushed by 5 men with guns

"Not again" Alex moaned. But Myers was more than happy to see them, especially Seth and Sara. But Jack was happy to see a red mark that had formed around Myer's neck where he nearly strangled him to death.

"For what he was about to do to Seth and Sara, he deserved it" he thought bitterly

"I didn't think that I would see you again" he gloated "Either you are returning the aliens to me, or just plain stupid. You can't break into Witch Mountain"

"We did when Henry Burke was around and we are doing it again" Jack butted in

"Henry Burke was a fool. Blinded by his own arrogance and greed saw you escape and the loss of his job. I am not going to do the same. You will never leave Witch Mountain" Myers fired back

"You have to let them get to their ship, the invasion is coming and we have a chance to stop them, if you let us go" Alex pleaded

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Myers grinned. Alex suddenly groaned and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sara looked worried

"The baby. It's coming." Alex whined, both her hands on her stomach. But before anyone realised, Alex spun round struck a solider in the side of head, the others took the advantage dealt with the other armed guards. Soon, Myers was standing by himself with his soldiers on the floor and a gun to his head.

"You were lying" Myers muttered

"Either you knew I was bluffing or just plain stupid" Alex asked with a satisfied smile on her face "Now, take us to the ship or I will empty this gun into your thick head, or maybe this thick head of yours will make the bullets bounce off"

"He is thinking of reinforcements that are on the second floor and will divert us to them" Sara added, suddenly

"What" asked a bewildered Myers

"Telepathy, neat trick, right?" Jack grinned

"Sara, keep an eye on this guy and make sure he doesn't do anything funny" Sara nodded. Myers knew when he was beaten and could do nothing but what his captors wanted from him.

"Seth, scout ahead to make sure that no-one is coming from behind or in front" Jack instructed. Seth understood and disappeared through the floor, much to Myer's surprise.

"One more thing" Sara said, finding some rope and some cloth. She tied Myers hands together and stuffed the cloth in his mouth to stop him from speaking

"Good idea, all you need to do is think of where the spaceship is and we will handle the rest. Good job Sara." Jack grinned. Seth quickly reappeared

"There is no-one that we will be bump into but there are people coming from the other side" he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

'Nice work, Seth. Let's move" Alex commanded, leading the way. "Seth, how can you breathe through solid rock?" Jack wondered "When I'm phasing through something, I cannot breathe so I can stay there for roughly 15 seconds" Seth told him

"We haven't got long, just under 30 minutes to be exact" Sara piped in.

"Then we really need to get moving. Come on" Alex called, ushering the others to follow.


	14. From one bad problem to another

Chapter 13

With a little help from Myers (and Sara checking if he was lying or not), they found the spaceship. Despite it was his 2nd time seeing it, Jack gaped at it as if it was the last beautiful thing that he would see before getting sucked into oblivion….forever. Seth and Sara smiled at each other and Myers let out what sounded like a moan.

"We better get rid of the garbage" Jack decided, the others nodded. They left Myers in a dark corner so no-one cold see him.

"One more thing" Alex said, and punched Myers in the face, knocking him out "That's for kidnapping us, you jerk"

"Finished?" Jack wondered, looking endearingly at his wife

"Finished" she answered with a sly smile on her face.

"Jack, do you have the device we gave you?" Seth inquired

"Yeah" answered Jack, giving him the device

"Thank you" Seth said appreciatively. He ran up a flight of stairs near the space ship, running his hand over it to find the right place

"Can you hurry up" Jack called

"I'm doing it as fast as I can, please be patient" was the reply. Seth soon found the place he was looking for and placed the device on the spaceship and it whirred into life. The space ship hatch opened up and everyone clambered on. They ran into the cockpit of the ship and started it up. The ship eventually spluttered into life and was soon flying as gracefully as a ghost.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" Sara asked

"I can agree to that" Alex added. Soon they were gliding silently through the tunnels of Witch Mountain.

"We're nearly out" Sara confirmed, much to everyone's relief, she was right. The exit was just up ahead and they sailed through no problem. The inside of the spaceship erupted in cheers and laughter, but they stopped celebrating when they saw the sight that was before them. Seth and Sara's prophecy came to pass. Their race had come to Earth.

The invasion had begun.


	15. Confronting the big bad alien

Chapter 14

"That is not good" Alex moaned. There were more than a thousand spaceships and one enormous spaceship in the middle.

"My guess is that your head boss is in the big ship" Jack indicated

"Right, we are going to have to find a way to get to the ship in the middle" Seth confirmed

"Without being blown to pieces" added Sara. Their answer was already answered as a green light surrounded their ship

"What's going on?" asked Alex

"They are transporting us to their ship" answered Sara

"But what will happen to us when we get to their ship?" wondered Jack. Not even Seth and Sara knew the answer to that question, all they could do is watch as they were pulled to what could be their possible doom.

Thankfully, they were not blasted out of the sky. When they got inside of the massive ship, their ship was immediately surrounded by soldiers

"This is a change of pace for a Saturday evening" Jack smirked slyly.

"How is it? We could be killed" Seth asked

"I was joking. You really need to learn when I am joking or not" Jack replied. There was an odd clicking sound coming from the outside

"What's that sound?" said Alex

"That's our language. They are telling us to come out, unarmed or they will come in and kill anyone on board" Sara answered with a grim face

"We might as well do what they want, for now" Jack lead the way outside and after the doors opened, they were able to get a proper view of their captors. They looked like ordinary humans but with alien weapons in their hands

"Why do they look like humans?" Jack inquired

"Whenever we go to a planet, we disguise ourselves as the species that live on the planet so we don't attract attention. Wouldn't you do the same?" Sara answered, Jack nodded in agreement. They were quickly surrounded by the guards who seemed to be discussing something in the weird clicking sound.

"They are being told to bring us to our leader" Seth explained

"Who is your leader?" Alex wondered

"Karamacious." piped up Sara "In our language, it means wise and powerful one"

"So what would my name mean" Jack asked "Brainless and dopey one" Seth replied, with a grin on his face.

After a long walk down a vast hall, they came to a door that was painted gold and stood 10 feet high. People where lined on both sides of the room, whispering at Seth and Sara. Despite Jack didn't know their language, he knew what they were saying couldn't be good. There was a man sitting on what looked like to be a throne. He had dark skin and he was wearing a red robe with gold swirls on it. He glared at the siblings with cold, jet black eyes. They were forced to knell before the man. The man started to make the same clicking sound as the soldiers did. Seth replied with the same clicking sound

"I have asked if Karamacious would speak in your language so you can understand" Seth whispered

"So then that has to be Karamacious" Jack whispered back, pointing at the man. Seth nodded.

"You dare point at the great Karamacious!" boomed Karamacious, the people around them squirmed at the roaring voice, like a lion talking to its pack.

"Don't anger him. He can have you in a pile of ashes quicker than you can say earthling" warned Sara

"Speaking of earthling, it seems that you have made friends with some of these earthlings. I thought you didn't trust earthlings, Seth. You told us that they were brutal and untrustworthy" Karamacious said, pointing an accusing finger at Seth.

"Not all earthlings are like what I said. Yes, I didn't trust Jack and Alex at first, especially Jack, but over time they become our friends. Yes, we have come across earthlings that are greedy and selfish but me and Sara trust Jack and Alex" He answered, smiling at them

"It seems that your time on Earth has made you soft, boy. Your parents wouldn't be pleased" chuckled Karamacious. Flames of anger was easily seen in Sara's and Seth's eyes but they didn't say anything.

Alex stood up "Sir, call off this invasion. It will kill billions of innocent people. Both earthlings and your kind will kill each other off. There might be a winner and a loser but there will be so much blood spilt. Call of the invasion whilst you can" Alex said confidently.

"The lady woman thinks that she can call off an invasion with a little speech" Karamacious howled with laughter, the rest of the people in the hall joined in, except Jack, Alex, Seth and Sara. "NO!" roared Karamacious, the laughter died immediately and everyone else was trembling with fear "They thought that they could restore balance at our planet with science and it failed." He finished, pointing at Sara and Seth.

"They have a name" spat Jack, rising as well. A hush fell over the hall and the siblings looked worried. What Jack had done was causing Karamacious' eyes to turn red.

"You dare to speak to the great Karamacious in that way. Let me show you what happens to people who mouth off at me." He yelled. He pointed a finger and instantly a purple bolt of lightning struck one of the cowering servants. She didn't have time to scream as she was reduced to ash in a matter of seconds.

"I told you. Don't anger him" Sara whispered

"Take the advice from the traitor" Karamacious grinned

"Traitor?" Jack snapped, his face flushing an angry red.

"Jack, please no" Sara pleaded, but Jack ignored her.

"You have no right calling them traitors. They tried to help your planet and when it didn't work and what did you do? Lock them away to starve and kill their parents. A great leader you are"

"Lock them away, all of them, separately" Karamacious waved one of his hands and soldiers grabbed them and steered them away. They were soon locked into separate cells. Jack pounded on one of the walls in frustration.

"He cannot do this. He will murder billions of innocent people" he shouted

"No-one will listen to us. They are under his rule, anyone who opposes him, is classed as treason" Sara said miserably. She looked over to see her brother who was sweeping his hand on the door of his cell and the walls and floor. "Seth, what are you doing? There is no way you can get out"


	16. Breaking out

**I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had writers block and been really busy with A-Levels but I'm back and writing again so enjoy this new chapter and believe me, this one has been the most difficult to write. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 15- Breaking out

"Yes I can, they may have reinforced the walls and door so no-one can get out, they didn't reinforce the floor." Seth was right, his hand went through the floor. He grinned and disappeared into the floor. A guard walked past and saw the empty cell, he didn't notice Seth rising from the ground until it was too late. Seth struck the guard and the guard fell to the floor and didn't move. Seth grabbed the keys from the unconscious body and dragged the guard into his cell and shut the door, trapping the guard inside. Seth unlocked the others and hugged Sara.

"Nice going, Seth" Jack patted him on the back. Seth grinned.

"We do celebrations after we get off this ship" Alex said

"Seth, you know what to do" Seth nodded and disappeared into the floor. Jack, Alex and Sara slipped out of the room that held them captive. Thankfully, the corridor they came to was empty.

"Where do we go now?" Jack said

"This way" Sara pointed to the right and started to walk. Seth appeared from the ground

"Anything?" Alex wondered

"We have a problem. Our ship is being guarded heavily" Seth said. Before anyone could move, an explosion shook the ship

"What was that?" Alex shouted. Sara closed her eyes.

"What is it? What can you see?" Seth asked.

"It's the people of Earth, they are attacking the ship" Sara answered

"They can't. Its suicide." Jack said

"We need to get you your ship." Alex added

"No, we wait, we until people come past and the last few we grab and we take them out, put their clothes on and sneak out that way" Jack said. They didn't have to wait long, people were running past already

"Now" Jack grabbed the last 2 and bashed their heads together, Sara managed to fling another onto a wall, smashing their head on to the wall causing them. With the guard already locked, up they have 4 costumes, they quickly put on the clothes and grabbed their guns. They ran out and was able to blend in without anyone noticing. They got back to their ship and no-one was guarding it.

"They must have been distracted by the blast" Seth shrugged. They clambered on board and was able to start the ship, they flew out and sailed down to Earth.

"Yes" cheered the group but a blast came from nowhere and skimmed the ship, shaking the ship violently. If it had make direct contact with their ship, it would have been torn apart.

"What was that?" said Jack

"Pulse missile" Sara said "They have found out we have escaped"

"Let's get down to Earth, quickly" Seth lurched the ship faster down to Earth. Another pulse missile came from nowhere, this time making slight contact with the ship, but enough to shake it violently

"They don't let up do they?" Jack said

"The cooling system has been damaged" Sara said

"And that's bad?" Alex said

"Very. With the cooling system down we won't cool down." said Seth

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we could burn up when we enter the atmosphere" said Sara. Another pulse missile skimmed past the ship

"We have to go, we can't go back." Alex said. The two siblings pushed the ship down to Earth. The front of the ship started to glow a violent red.

"Come on, hold it together" Jack said over and over. The heat started to grow even more and the front of the ship was the colour of lava, pieces of the ship was starting to fly off. When all hope seemed lost for the friends, blue sky and clouds came into view.

"Yes, we're back on Earth." Alex cheered. The ship landed in a desert, far from any civilisation. The four friends hugged each other when they heard a voice.

"Come out, I know you are in there, otherwise we will come and get you" Sara pressed a button displaying the outside. Myers was standing with a dozen men and a disgusted and satisfied look on his repugnant face.

"He doesn't give up does he?" Alex said

"Come out now, otherwise there will be dire consequences" Myers shouted

"Can we get the ship back in the air?" Jack asked. Seth checked.

"No, engine is gone completely gone" he said.

"Right, you three stay here" Jack said

"No" was the instant reply

"Yes, it's you two that he is after and I don't want you getting hurt, Alex" Jack said, before anyone could object he walked out. He got to the door and Alex was right by him

"I told you to stay" Jack whispered

"And I say that we are family and we face any challenge" Alex answered. Jack sighed, Alex could really be stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Fine, but I don't want you to do anything" Jack pressed the button and the ship door opened, they both walked down and met with the same sight as they saw on the screen

"Where are the aliens?" he snarled

"Coming down to Earth, and we will all be wiped out in about an hour" Jack said

"The freaks you try to protect. Where are they?" Myers shouted.

"None of your damn business" said Alex

"Are they in the ship?" Myers said "Well, we will see about that!" He walked over to the ship and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Take them away" Myers said, the soldiers grabbed Alex and Jack. Both struggled but could do nothing. There was a clang from the ship and Myers running towards them. A huge explosion erupted and the ship was now in a ball of flames


End file.
